


Giggle

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Short, Short & Sweet, Short Drabble, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kisses can be fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 22 of a kiss ask box meme
> 
> #22 Giggly Kiss

“Ah, you look so cute Levy-chan!” Lucy’s voice rang out as she stood behind the small mage. Levy didn’t indicate she heard her, only a slight mumble causing Lucy to smile. Taking advantage of the chance she bent down, her lips beginning to touch her neck.

 “AH! Lu-chan!” Levy turned pouting, her large belly protruding from her short orange dress, her hands on her hips. “You surprised me.” Levy smiled at her wife as she took off her glasses, “back from your job already?” Lucy nodded as she knelt down her hands touching Levy’s belly.

 “And how was everything here?” Lucy asked wanting to forget the disastrous mission with Natsu and Happy, concentrating on the very pregnant woman before her. Levy sighed her hand on her back.

 “Fine as usual.” she giggled then seeing Lucy press her lips to her stomach. “What are you doing?” and then Lucy stood up, well still kneeling so they were face to face, kissing her lips with a laugh.

 “Just greeting my girls.” which caused Levy to laugh a bit as Lucy kissed her again.

 It was good to be home.


End file.
